


Let's Chill

by royal__indigo



Series: Dalton, Tibbs, and Ray ♥ [1]
Category: Bloodshot (2020)
Genre: Bloodshot (2020 movie) - Freeform, Bloodshot - Freeform, Dalton Ray and Tibbs make a cute couple all together, Dalton grew on me the more I watched the movie and wrote this fanfiction for it, Huge fan of Bloodshot, M/M, Male Slash, Threesome? Why not, Tibbs is my favorite character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal__indigo/pseuds/royal__indigo
Summary: Dalton encouraged Tibbs to bring Ray into their relationship, though a nasty surprise comes to Tibbs and both Dalton and Ray have to look out for Tibbs.
Relationships: Jimmy Dalton/Marcus Tibbs, Ray Garrison (Bloodshot)
Series: Dalton, Tibbs, and Ray ♥ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710094
Kudos: 2





	1. ecstasy

Tibbs was all alone in his bed, Dalton and him have been dating for nearly a year now and they’ve brought Ray around them once they broke free from Dr. Emil. Tibbs would sneak in Ray’s room quietly and watch Ray pleasure himself. Tibbs would be too scared to be more forward, seeing Ray was three times his size and he didn’t know if he could take Ray inch by inch.

Well, Dalton is also larger than Tibbs, but Dalton is more familiar to Tibbs. Ray still feels new to Tibbs even after they’ve hung out a lot together, new on the level of sex, not so much friendship. Tibbs didn’t quite feel ready yet to give into Dalton’s three some fantasies. That wouldn’t stop Dalton from pressing Tibbs over and over about it at all, however.

“Ray? Ray?! Really, Dalton? I can’t take him, he’ll rip my hole in half,” Tibbs exclaimed to Dalton, out of shock.

“Yeah, Tibbs, yes Ray—you go get those painkillers and suck it up, buttercup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, playfully smacking Tibbs’ cheeks.

“I don’t know man, if my ass tears, then I’m gonna have to kill you out of revenge,” Tibbs said to Dalton, still nervous.

“Aww Tibbs, little Tibbs, you’re gonna be fine bubs,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, mockingly in a baby voice.

Tibbs swatted Dalton’s hands away from him, “Fuck you,”

“Now Tibbs, what did me and Ray say about language, children don’t swear, bad Tibbs,” Dalton told Tibbs, mockingly.

“Stop it man, I’m not a child, stop it with the voice,” Tibbs blurted out to Dalton, out of annoyance.

“Ah, is that so? How about this?” Dalton asked Tibbs, running to tackle and tickle Tibbs.

Tibbs was fighting it pretty hard, but he couldn’t help it. Dalton knew ALL of Tibbs’ sweet spots and ticklish areas. He was no good once Dalton found them all. Tibbs laughed uncontrollably, part of his body hurting a little trying to hold it all in.

“Haha Dalton, Stop Dalton, stop Dalton, hahaha,” Tibbs shouted to Dalton while laughing as a reaction to being tickled.

“See? You’re still a big baby, you just don’t wanna admit it,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, smiling at him mockingly.

“Am not!” Tibbs exclaimed to Dalton.

“Are too!” Dalton exclaimed back to Tibbs.

And with that, the two guys play wrestled in bed—though Dalton pushed Tibbs a bit too much and he ended up falling off of the bed.

“Whoa whoa, Tibbs, you alright man?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Yeah, ugh, yeah—I’ve taken much harder hits than that,” Tibbs replied to Ray, while grunting from impact.

“Stop lying, Tibbs, it hurts? Doesn’t it?” Dalton said to Tibbs, smacking him on his butt playfully.

“You’re a little too fucking rough sometimes, Dalton, that was kinda uncalled for,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“That’s not what your boner is saying, pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, devilishly smirking at him.

Tibbs blushed, turning his face away from Dalton to hide it, but Dalton turnt Tibbs to his direction.

“See? You can’t hide things very well, I see right through you pups,” Dalton continued to Tibbs, chuckling after.

Tibbs chuckled in response, “Get off me!” Tibbs replied to Dalton, shrugging Dalton’s hand off of him.

“Hey hey, I’ll have you on the floor crying again, Tibbs—play nice now,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Whatever man,” Tibbs rolled his eyes at Dalton and walked off with Ray to hang out with him.

* * * *

“Is Dalton always like that? He’s a bit rough with you, Tibbs, you need me to protect you?” Ray asked Tibbs, out of concern.

“Nah Ray, I can take it, that’s just Dalton’s way—we like roughing each other up a lot,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“I see… I’ve heard something about your ass and being tore in two, you alright down there?” Ray asked Tibbs, playfully grabbing his butt to check.

Tibbs laughed in response, “For now, at least,”

“Let me guess… Dalton?” Ray asked Tibbs.

Tibbs blushed and hid his face from Ray, nodding to him. Ray chuckled at Tibbs’ reaction, “You don’t have to be so bashful, Tibbs, I see how you guys get along all the time,”

“Oh?” Tibbs raised an eyebrow at Ray, knowing that he was telling the truth but wanting to toy around with Ray.

“Yeah, you two are all hugged up together, how could I not know silly?” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Oh yeah, we do that,” Tibbs said to Ray, playfully.

Ray laughed at Tibbs, “Goofball,”

Tibbs smiled at Ray, Ray was Tibbs’ best friend but Tibbs would sometimes have fantasies about him while he sleeps in bed with Dalton. The more Tibbs spent time with Ray, the more those daydreams and wet dreams would tap him on the shoulder and not let go.

Tibbs was nervous about approaching Ray in that way, but Dalton wasn’t jealous—in fact he encouraged Tibbs to bring Ray into their equation.

“So, Ray? Maybe we should get together with Dalton and have a movie night or something… You’ve got anything else to do or you’re in?” Tibbs asked Ray.

“Well, Dr. Emil is dead now, so what else is there? Of course I’m in, Tibbs,” Ray replied to Tibbs, playfully.

“Alright, be ready—you know how Dalton gets, man,” Tibbs said to Ray.

Ray put both of his hands on Tibbs’ shoulders, “Yeah, be careful, don’t let Dalton mess up your pretty face too much,”

Tibbs smiled at Ray in response, “It’s okay Ray, I’ll keep him in line bud,”

* * * *

Tibbs’ anxiety became manageable once he was around Ray and spending some time with him, but it spiked once Ray left to get ready. The three guys were looking forward to getting into a lot of drinks while going through any movie they could find. Tibbs and Dalton cuddled up on their sofa while waiting on Ray to come back in, he had went out to get more food for their little get together at home.

“You ready for Ray, Tibbs? I know I’ve done things down there with your hole several times, but Ray is… well… larger than me. I’m just saying man—once you come in hot, ain’t no running back home and crying for Mommy,” Dalton said to Tibbs, with his hand rubbing Tibbs’ shoulder to soothe his anxiety.

“Uh, nah, actually you better get ready too Dalton—Ray might try to top you after me,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, playfully.

“Not if I wear him out first, pups,” Dalton said to Tibbs, winking at Tibbs.

“Ray is much bigger than me, he’ll wear you out before you do that to him,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“I can take Ray, no one can tame me,” Dalton proudly declared to Tibbs.

“Ray might change that, Dalton, don’t shut him out yet,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, still a little worried.

“Quit it now, Tibbs, need me to get the weed out?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“Nah, I need a clear mind, I’m not like you on that,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, jokingly.

Tibbs just laid there comfortably on Dalton like a small child who had a long day. Dalton and Tibbs scrolled through their smart TV to find movies to watch while Ray was on his way back.

“Fast and the Furious? Our lives are fast and furious enough, we don’t need to watch that,” Dalton called out to the TV, as if it were a person.

“Hey! Dalton! I wanna see that again,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“No, Tibbs—you’ve seen that like three billion times already, my turn!” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs whined then reached out to grab the remote from Dalton, but Dalton pushed him away, “Down boy, I don’t wanna have to hurt you again, remember last time?”

“Yeah, Dalton, I won and you lost,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, still reaching out for the remote.

“Tibbs, you don’t have to lie—you were on the floor crying for Doc when I was done with you, I’ve never seen a grown man act like a baby until I met you,” Dalton said to Tibbs, playfully.

Tibbs kept reaching out for the remote control and whining whenever Dalton would push him away, “Come on man, gimme that thing!”

“Nope,” Dalton blurted out to Tibbs, then laughed at him.

Tibbs started to try and tackle Dalton, but then Dalton picked him up and looked him dead into his eyes, “I said no, Tibbs,”

“Come on-ha-hon!” Tibbs whined to Dalton, as Dalton held him up and he started to fidget frantically.

“You’re gonna fall and bust your head moving around like that while I’m holding you, Tibbs, stop then I’ll put you back down,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs stopped fidgeting in Dalton’s embrace and Dalton put him back down, “See? It’s not that hard to obey your daddy,”

“Oh? You’re my daddy now?” Tibbs asked Dalton, chuckling after.

“Yeah, or at least that’s what I hear from you when I’m pounding into your hole every night, Daddy daddy daddy fuck yeah Dalton!” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“You’re a real piece of work, Dalton, you know—actually, you know that already, I don’t have to say that again,” Tibbs said to Dalton.

“And you love it,” Dalton smirked playfully at Tibbs.

“That I do, that I fucking do,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, as they both went in for a kiss.

* * * *

Ray finally arrived back to the house, seeing Tibbs and Dalton all on top of each other snuggled up, “How’s my boys?”

“Ray!” Tibbs shouted to Ray, out of joy, noticing the tone of Ray’s voice.

“Bout time, princess, get on over here,” Dalton said to Ray, patting the sofa to signal to him to sit down next to him and Tibbs.

“This PRINCE, had to get the refreshments, asshole,” Ray playfully replied to Dalton.

Dalton laughed in response, “You really hate it when I call you princess, don’t you?”

“Yeah, because I can take you on, Dalton—I should be the one calling you princess,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, but not tonight,” Dalton said to Ray.

“Maybe in the bed,” Tibbs said under his breathe, so Ray and Dalton couldn’t hear him. His nervous laugh brought attention to him, however.

“What?” Ray turnt to Tibbs.

“Nothing, nothing…” Tibbs replied to Ray, “Fuck,” he whispered to himself.

The look on Dalton’s face was priceless, he knew that Tibbs was going to slip up sooner or later and decided to talk to him about it later. Dalton let Ray know that he had to have a quick chat with Tibbs and the both of them went outside for a little bit.

“Tibbs, what was that back there?” Dalton whispered to Tibbs.

“Anxiety man, it just slipped out, I’m sorry,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, whispering back.

“It’s okay, I mean you are nervous, but just go with the flow and take it slow okay? We don’t wanna rush things with Ray,” Dalton said to Tibbs, whispering.

“Okay, sorry,” Tibbs whispered back to Dalton.

Dalton pulled Tibbs in and hugged him then kissed him, “It’s okay pups, now let’s get back in there and hang out with Ray,”

* * * *

The boys regrouped back with Ray again and went back to watching movies together. As the movie went on, Tibbs’ hands began to wander and he began to rub Ray on his crotch. The boys were about two drinks in, but Tibbs didn’t want to wait too much longer. Ray gently grabbed Tibbs’ hand and moaned, “What’s up Tibbs?”

Tibbs blushed out of anxiousness and began to hide his face into the pillows on the sofa.

“No don’t hide, I liked that, come ‘mere,” Ray continued to Tibbs. Tibbs came out of hiding to face Ray again.

“It’s just that we’ve never took off like this before,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“We don’t have to if you don't want to,” Ray said to Tibbs, putting his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder.

“No, I want this, just please be gentle—Dalton told me… things… about your dick earlier,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Aww, that’s what you were worried about the whole time? I like you a lot, Tibbs, I wouldn’t hurt you unless you wanna be hurt,” Ray told Tibbs, holding him.

Tibbs chuckled, “Dalton also said that you wouldn’t get him to bottom,”

“He won’t!” Dalton shouted from inside the kitchen.

“We’ll see about that, Dalton, you wanna tell Tibbs what happened back when I first started working for the Doc?” Ray asked Dalton.

“Fuck no! Don’t tell Tibbs, come on Ray, chill,” Dalton whined to Ray.

Ray smiled then laughed with Tibbs, “Dalton gave it up to me once… well, actually, more than once,”

“Ray, when I come back in there, I’m gonna—“ Dalton shouted at Ray.

Ray picked up Dalton, grabbing his ass up while carrying him, “Gonna what? Hmmmm?”

“But you told me that you’re only a top?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“I was drunk when Ray did that to me, I don’t remember,” Dalton whined to Tibbs.

“Aww come on now, you were NOT drunk, don’t listen to this clown Tibbs,” Ray said to Dalton, turning back to Tibbs, winking at Tibbs.

“Well, you won’t be able to get me to bottom this time,” Dalton said to Ray, chuckling at him.

“Oh you keep believing that, sunshine,” Ray mockingly replied to Dalton.

Dalton smirked devilishly at Ray, “Maybe I could get you to give it up to me? I mean, I’ve wanted to break down a big muscled up guy like you, big daddy,”

Tibbs chuckled at Dalton, “You just said that Ray was lying earlier, oh Dalton,” laughing harder once he saw Dalton’s facial expression once Dalton had realized that himself.

“He was!” Dalton exclaimed to Tibbs.

“Aww it’s okay, Dalton, Ray won the fight this time—you don’t have to keep up the tough guy act for me,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, rubbing his hand on Dalton’s shoulder.

Ray laughed at Dalton, who frowned at him, “I’m gonna get you, Ray,”

“Ohhh! No, you’re not,” Ray mockingly replied to Dalton.

“You two need to get it out of your system again, where’s the bed?” Tibbs chimed in, to Ray and Dalton.

* * * *

Tibbs, four drinks in, could just about barely hold himself up and walk properly. He would cry every time that he would lose his balance, so once all three of the boys went to their shared bed for the night—Ray picked up Tibbs to help him out. Dalton followed shortly after.

“You okay pups?” Dalton asked Tibbs, gently rubbing Tibbs’ face to comfort him.

“Too much alcohol, help!” Tibbs whined to Dalton, before he started to cry.

“Come on, Tibbs, let’s all get in the bed for now,” Ray told Tibbs.

Tibbs was still whimpering to the two guys, “My stomach hurts, dude, why didn’t any of you stop me?”

“Don’t blame us, Tibbs, I’ve tried to get you to stop on the second drink but you just kept going and going,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs just laid there, hoping the stomach pain would go away, miserable as miserable can get. It wouldn’t stop, and Tibbs started whining and whimpering some more. Dalton and Ray started to cuddle with Tibbs to calm him down.

Tibbs eventually got up and ran to the kitchen nude, desperately running to get ginger ale, “Fuck this, man, this shit hurts, I can’t take it anymore!” he blurted.

Dalton started to laugh wholeheartedly at Tibbs, “Ease up on the alcohol next time, pups, crazy boy,”

Ray ran after Tibbs, to check on him. Tibbs’ crying had settled a little bit, but only by a little bit, it changed into sniffling. “No more alcohol for you, Mister,”

Tibbs chuckled, “I’m not gonna listen to that, you know that? I always cry from the pain then do it all over again the next weekend,”

Ray put his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder, “Maybe it’s time to give that up then,”

“I don’t know how,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“I’ll be here to teach you,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs gave Ray a weak smile, still miserable but Ray’s warmth and kindness was helping Tibbs. “Come on, let’s go back to Dalton, bring the ginger ale with you,” Ray continued to Tibbs.

Ray and Tibbs walked back into their bedroom to Dalton just laying there, waiting on them, “You alright now, Tibbs?”

“No,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“Might have to go to the hospital, pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“No needles,” Tibbs exclaimed, hiding his face in a pillow.

“How are you gonna get any better then, Tibbs?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

Tibbs groaned and whined as a response. Needles were the bane of his existence, he remembered when Dr. Emil had to get Dalton and Ray to hold him down for him to take his medicine.

“Come on, Tibbs, ugh—let’s go,” Ray said to Tibbs, picking him up.

“We’ll even give you a lollipop if you don’t cry, big boy,” Dalton told Tibbs, chuckling playfully.

“Stop laughing, Dalton!” Tibbs blurted out to Dalton.

“Tibbs, don’t be like that, I didn’t mean it like that,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, rubbing him gently on his head.

Tibbs whined and whimpered again, Ray still held him like a small child. “Tibbs, ease up on Dalton, he meant no harm,” Ray told Tibbs.

* * * *

Tibbs laid in a hospital bed once Ray and Dalton brought him to the hospital, Tibbs noticed a robot going to check on him and was a little freaked out, “Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital, sir,” the Medical Robot replied to Tibbs.

“They have you guys as doctors now? I really have been sheltered away for some time man,”

“What seems to be the issue, sir?” The Medical Robot asked Tibbs.

“I drank too much and now I’m in pain,” Tibbs blurted out, the frustration coming from a reaction to the pain he was in.

“Relax, sir, help is on the way,” The Medical Robot told Tibbs.

The Medical Robot left the room and went back to its human owners to discuss Tibbs’ diagnosis. Tibbs’ pain tapered off only by a hair and he was a bit over it laying around waiting around. This time, a human doctor shown up and saw Tibbs laying there helplessly.

“Marcus Tibbs, what seems to be the issue today?” The male doctor asked Tibbs.

“Wait, you know my name?” Tibbs asked the doctor.

“I used to work for Dr. Emil a while ago, I remember when he gave you that eye you have now,” The male doctor replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs paused for a moment to remember what the doctor’s name was, it wasn’t until he saw his name tag that his memory came back to him. “Julius?”

“Yup, that’s me, what’s going on Tibbs?” Julius replied to Tibbs.

“My stomach hurts,” Tibbs cried out to Julius.

“I have Tums and mint tea, open up for me buddy,” Julius replied to Tibbs, rubbing Tibbs’ shoulder with his hand to comfort him.

Tibbs whined, “I don’t like Tums,” as he pushed them away.

“Come on buddy, they’re gonna help you feel better,” Julius replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs groaned out of displeasure, but finally gave into the doctor’s orders, “Ewww! How could something that looks like candy be so nasty, man?”

“Medicine isn’t supposed to taste good, Tibbs, that’s how people become addicts,” Julius replied to Tibbs, smiling at him lovingly.

“That must be why Dalton doesn’t want me to have any Alka seltzer,” Tibbs told Julius, jokingly.

“You’re addicted to it?” Julius asked Tibbs.

“Me? Never… well, there was that… no never!” Tibbs blurted out to Julius.

“Tibbs… be honest,” Julius replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs put his head down in shame, not wanting to look Julius in the eye, then nodded his head in response. Julius put his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder to comfort him again, “I thought so, nice to see that Dalton really cares about you,”

“Yeah, but he can be a dick sometimes, but then again he IS my favorite dick,” Tibbs replied to Julius.

“Yeah, I remember seeing him tease you a lot, give him a good left hook if he ever goes too far,” Julius told Tibbs.

“Dalton always kicks my ass and I end up on the floor crying, I never win,” Tibbs whined to Julius.

“Tibbs, you’re pretty strong—you just let Dalton win,” Julius replied to Tibbs.

Julius, the doctor, gave Tibbs, a travel cup of mint tea with lemon and honey—sending Tibbs on his way back to Dalton and Ray.

“How’s my Tibbs, Doc? Julius?” Dalton asked Julius.

“In the flesh, Dalton… Tibbs will be fine, he just needed some Tums and tea and now he needs rest,” Julius replied to Dalton.

Tibbs ran to Dalton and hugged him, “I wanna go home,”

Dalton smiled at Tibbs and rubbed his back as he held him, “Hold on pup, just gotta talk to Julius first,”

Julius looked to both Ray and Dalton, “I would advise against drinking for Tibbs, he shouldn’t be anywhere near alcohol if he can’t handle it,”

Tibbs turnt around and stared at Julius, “Fuck no!” he yelled to him.

Dalton laughed in response, “Listen to the Doc, pups, no more big boy drinks,”

Julius turnt to Tibbs, seeing how upset he looked reacting to the bad news, “It’s for the better, Tibbs, I hope I don’t have to see you in here again,”

“Nah man, those were good drinks,” Tibbs whined to Julius.

“Tibbs, stop it, no more drinking—okay?” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

* * * *

Ray, Dalton, and Tibbs all returned home and laid in bed. Tibbs was the only awake and felt lonely, he tried tapping Ray but he was in deep sleep. Dalton was asleep too, but Tibbs’ tapping woke him up, “Why are you still awake, Tibbs?”

“I can’t sleep, Dalton, my stomach fucked up our plan with Ray,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“No, don’t do that, your health’s more important pup, you’re not in the right shape to fuck right now—relax,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, kissing him on his forehead.

Tibbs leaned on Dalton after that sentence, “Maybe another time?”

“Yeah, another time, now get some rest—your stomach’s not gonna get any better if you stay up too long,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“Okay,” Tibbs said to Dalton, turning over to sleep, facing Ray. Tibbs didn’t fall asleep all the way, he just waited until Dalton was asleep.

Tibbs just now noticed that Ray went commando while he sleeps, so it was all easy access to him. Tibbs ran his hands up and down Ray’s abs while Dalton was sleeping, he kept quiet so he wouldn’t wake Ray up.

“Mmmm… who’s there?” Ray moaned in response to Tibbs’ hands caressing him.

“Hmmm—nuuh,” Dalton groaned then settled down back to sleep.

Tibbs couldn’t wait much longer, he wanted to taste Ray whether Dalton was awake or not. Once Tibbs was done with Ray’s abs, he started to jerk Ray off after. Tibbs started off slowly up and down, jerking Ray’s dick off then eventually began to suck it.

“Hmm? Mmmmm…” Ray moaned in response to Tibbs’ tongue licking his dick while it was inside of Tibbs’ mouth being sucked.

Dalton started to move around a bit, but didn’t wake up yet. Tibbs gasped out of shock, but went back to sucking Ray’s dick once Dalton settled and stopped moving. Tibbs enjoyed every inch of Ray’s member as felt and tasted the pre-cum almost go down his throat. Tibbs wanted to swallow, but he was going through minor stomach cramps and didn’t want to draw attention to himself.

Dalton reached out for Tibbs and noticed that Tibbs wasn’t there, “Tibbs?” Dalton called out in his sleep.

Tibbs got Ray’s dick out of his mouth, “Fuck!” he whispered.

Dalton felt Tibbs’ foot and leaned over more to pull him closer, this caused Dalton to open his eyes and see Tibbs with cum around his lips, “Tibbs?! What the fuck?!”

“You said it was okay,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Yeah, when I’m watching and joining in, not cool pup—not cool,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

Ray woke up to Dalton’s shouting and saw Tibbs with Ray’s cum on his face, “Tibbs? That was you?”

“Yeah, I got carried away, sorry,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“Tibbs, what did the Doc tell you? You’ve gotta get your rest pup,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Okay, okay—I’ll go back to sleep,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

* * * *

Tibbs wanted to forget that last night happened, but Dalton wanted to revisit it. Tibbs went downstairs and made breakfast for Dalton and Ray as a way to take their minds off of last night.

“Very cute, Tibbs, but we’re still gonna talk about what happened last night later Mister,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“I said sorry Dalton, what else is there to even talk about?!” Tibbs replied to Dalton, annoyed at his persistence.

And then out came Ray to get an even better smell of what Tibbs’ was cooking for breakfast… Tibbs dropped the eggs as soon as he saw Ray, still smitten by last night.

“Tibbs! Pay attention to what you’re doing! You’ve dropped all the eggs,” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

“Sorry, sorry,” Tibbs frantically replied to Dalton, going to clean the mess that the cracked eggs left behind.

“You guys need me to come back later or…?” Ray asked Dalton and Tibbs.

“Nah Ray, stay out here, Tibbs is just being a klutz,” Dalton replied to Ray.

Tibbs had a look of shame on his face as he cleaned everything up, it was tough for him to look at Ray at the moment. Dalton also had him a bit shaken up. Ray was genuinely concerned and wanted to talk to Tibbs.

“Tibbs? What’s wrong?” Ray asked Tibbs, but Tibbs kept his head down when he asked him that. “Come on, let’s go outside buddy,” Ray tried talking to Tibbs again and this time he willingly ran to him.

“You little baby,” Dalton chuckled to Tibbs under his breathe.

Ray and Tibbs went outside the front door, once they were outside, Tibbs leaned on Ray, “What’s up with you man? Is it your stomach again? Did Dalton hurt you?”

“No, Ray, it’s just—it’s just that…never mind,” Tibbs replied to Ray.

“No, don’t do that Tibbs, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong,” Ray said to Tibbs.

“Well… you think I… well, went too far with you the other night? I mean I did come in pretty hot,” Tibbs asked Ray.

Ray playfully chuckled, “Well, it did feel great, but are YOU okay with what happened? I didn’t mind it one bit,”

“Well, you have a… really nice dick, but Dalton seemed so jealous—and he told me that he was okay with me bringing you into our relationship,” Tibbs confessed to Ray.

Ray playfully smiled and put his hand on Tibbs’ shoulder, “So, that’s what this was all about?”

“Yeah, I’m a big horn dog, sorry Ray,” Tibbs told Ray.

“What are you apologizing so much for? Tibbs, you’re human—well, minus the blue eye, I’m human, with crazy superpowers and enhancements… anyway what I’m saying is that this is all natural. I see the way you look at me when Dalton isn’t looking. There’s nothing wrong with that if Dalton is fine with it, he just needs to be more clear and honest about it,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Yeah, he really does, it’s hard with Dalton sometimes—one minute he’s hot then he’s cold, I don’t get him sometimes,” Tibbs admitted to Ray.

“I don’t wanna see you put your head down like that again, Tibbs, you’ve gotta have more confidence in yourself when standing up to Dalton,” Ray replied to Tibbs, rubbing Tibbs’ shoulder to comfort him.

“I wish I could,” Tibbs, in a defeated tone, told Ray.

“You can, you’ve just gotta dig deep bud,” Ray replied to Tibbs, hugging Tibbs then kissing him on the forehead.

Tibbs climbed on Ray and let Ray carry him back inside to the kitchen where Dalton was.

“Aww, look at my little baby Tibbs,” Dalton said, mockingly to Tibbs seeing him be carried in by Ray.

“Ease up on the poor fella, Dalton,” Ray told Dalton.

“Now Ray, you know that’s not how I meant it,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“I know, just take it easy on Tibbs, he’s just not used to this three-way stuff you guys are trying to do with me,” Ray told Dalton, Tibbs still held by Ray with his eyes closed.

“You’re not sleeping, Tibbs, come on! Get up!” Dalton blurted out to Tibbs.

“Leave him alone, Dalton,” Ray told Dalton once again, “I’m taking Tibbs to bed, I’ll be back,” Ray continued to Dalton.

* * * *

Ray put Tibbs back into bed, Tibbs tugged Ray back to him, “Ray, stay here, I don’t wanna be alone,”

“I can’t do that Tibbs, I’m sorry, I still love you—I just have to get some things done, I’ll come back and check on you okay?” Ray replied to Tibbs, gently putting his hands on Tibbs’ hand then leaving him there.

“Okay, I’ll miss you, come back soon,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“You’re so fucking cute, you know that?” Ray playfully replied to Tibbs.

Dalton was still in the kitchen, waiting on Ray, not happy, “What was that, Ray?”

“Your boyfriend is hurting, and not just from those stomach cramps,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Oh really? And how is that so, Dr. Phil?” Dalton asked Ray.

“You really have a smart mouth on you, Dalton, I mean was that even called for? No it wasn’t,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Tibbs loves this smart mouth, when it’s being ran and when it’s sucking his dick,” Dalton told Ray.

Ray rolled his eyes and laughed, “Oh Jesus man,”

“What? Jealous?” Dalton replied to Ray.

“Was gonna ask you the same thing earlier, you looked at me like you wanted to chop my head off when I was carrying Tibbs around,” Ray told Dalton.

“Well… maybe I am, maybe I’m not,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“Talk to me, Billy Badass, what’s your issue?” Ray asked Dalton.

“Well, Tibbs had your dick in his mouth and I didn’t get to watch or have a turn… so yeah I’m pissed about that,” Dalton blurted out to Ray, pissed.

“Wanna give it a go right now, princess?” Ray asked Dalton.

“Whoa, we’re coming on a bit strong there Ray, aren’t we?” Dalton replied to Ray, in shock.

“I mean, now’s the chance if you wanna do it,” Ray asked Dalton.

Dalton sighed and rolled his eyes, “Okay, but I’m not bottoming,”

Ray laughed, “I might make you change your mind, pumpkin,” as he felt up Dalton’s ass.

“No you won’t, I’ll bite you if you try,” Dalton said to Ray, smacking Ray’s hand.

“Oh we’ll see about that,” Ray replied to Dalton, chuckling softly after.

* * * *

Ray threw Dalton down on the spare bed, there was an extra room that no one used inside of their house. Dalton grunted and moaned in response, Dalton was always a sucker for rough sex and he too was also curious about Ray—no matter how much of a tough ass he liked to portray himself as.

“You gonna fuck me up, Ray? Come on!” Dalton growled at Ray, aroused by Ray’s aggressiveness.

“If that’s how you want it, then okay princess,” Ray replied to Dalton.

Ray stripped off all of his clothes after Dalton did the same before him, Dalton couldn’t wait to be plowed by Ray in the bedroom—he really wanted to feel every inch of Ray’s member inside of him even if he did protest about bottoming at first.

Once their clothes went flying off, Ray started to lick Dalton’s hole and Dalton moaned and sweared pretty loud, “Fuck yeah, Ray, fuck me up with that tongue, fuck!”

Ray smiled devilishly at Dalton, “You ARE a bottom, knew you would stop playing hard to get once I rough you up a bit,”

“Mmm fuck, what can I… say? I’m a sucker for rough sex, you’ve got my weakness down pat dude,” Dalton replied to Ray.

Ray chuckled then went back to work on Dalton’s hole once again, Dalton couldn’t get enough of the warm sensation between his legs and all over his body. Dalton surrendered completely to Ray’s complete and utter control over his body. First, it was Ray’s tongue up his ass—then it was Ray grabbing Dalton by his legs and giving him a good thrust back and forth into Dalton’s hole with his dick.

“Holy fuck Ray, you sure know how to please a man, and all… that time… I was such… an asshole to you,” Dalton exclaimed to Ray, as Ray kept fucking him.

“Mmmm, don’t talk so much princess,” Ray replied to Dalton.

Ray kept giving Dalton every inch of his dick, causing the both of them to moan and cum uncontrollably. “Oh shit, oh fuck, goddamn!” Dalton exclaimed to Ray, as Ray has grabbed him by his hair.

Ray laughed playfully at Dalton, at the fact that Dalton willingly let him gain full control over him and his body. The swearing and moaning was endless and Dalton didn’t want it to stop. Ray was also getting a huge thrill out of all of this.

“You gonna respect me now, Dalton, or do I have to teach you a lesson again princess?” Ray aggressively said to Dalton.

“Anything you say, big daddy, just don’t stop teaching me if you’re gonna fuck this good, goddamn!” Dalton replied, crying out in joy as soon as Ray hit his sweet spot.

“Oh shit!” Ray exclaimed to Dalton, once he felt cum being released from his dick. All of it got into Dalton’s hole and Dalton didn’t mind it one bit. “Hmmm, that’s it,” Dalton moaned to Ray in response.

“We’re gonna need to shower now man,” Ray joked to Dalton.

“Try not to fuck me in there though, stud,” Dalton playfully replied to Ray.

Ray laughed and rolled his eyes, “You’re such a little shit sometimes dude,”

“I’m your little shit, anytime you want it,” Dalton replied to Ray.

“What about Tibbs, man?” Ray asked Dalton.

“We’ve both fucked you now, so I guess we’re all even now, Tibbs will be okay,” Dalton playfully replied to Ray.

Ray laughed in response and joined Dalton in the shower, only to find Tibbs in there washing up, “Oh shit Tibbs, I didn’t even know you were in here the whole time,” Dalton said to Tibbs.

“Let me guess, you and Ray fucked too?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Yup, we don’t need to have that talk anymore, you’re off the hook for now pups,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, patting Tibbs on his shoulder.

Tibbs smiled in response and allowed both Ray and Dalton to join him in the shower. All was good and well in the world of love.


	2. foolish quarrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tibbs and Dalton have a silly argument which turns pretty ugly, and Ray needs help cooling them down—so he calls on both KT and Wigans to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -this is gonna take place some weeks after the first chapter, just so it doesn’t seem as abrupt as it would have had I not put this little warning out. I LOVE seeing Dalton and Tibbs happy together, but I wanted to change things up a little this time ;)

Tibbs had a tendency of being quite competitive, though Dalton was four times more competitive than Tibbs—so when the arguments came once either one of them won over the other, things got UGLY. Tibbs was really close to winning the race in Need for Speed 2015, but Dalton caught up to him on the final stretch.

“The fuck?!” Tibbs exclaimed to Dalton.

“You thought that you were gonna take me, didn’t ya?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“No fair, you used nitrous, cheater!” Tibbs shouted at Dalton.

“Don’t get mad because I know how to work a joystick better than you, pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs rolled his eyes and breathed through his nose like an angry bull, “One more, man, one more!”

“No, Tibbs, it has been more than just one more—you suck, just let it go,” Dalton said to Tibbs, mockingly.

Tibbs tried to start up another race, but Dalton turnt the Xbox One off, “That’s enough Tibbs, we’ve played already for like 10 times, you’re just not as good as me pup,”

Tibbs whined and stomped his feet like a child then went to turn the Xbox back on, but before he do that—Dalton unplugged it and chuckled, “No more,” he continued to Tibbs.

Tibbs snorted out of anger and frustration, and Dalton wasn’t helping much by laughing at him, “Plug it back up, Dalton!”

“I said no, Tibbs!” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

Tibbs grabbed the plug away from Dalton, but Dalton smacked Tibbs’ hand and took it back, “Tibbs, I don’t wanna hurt you… I really don’t,’

Tibbs tried again to get the plug back from Dalton, but Dalton smacked him away again, and Tibbs started to cry for it back. Tibbs’ crying could be heard from downstairs, Ray was watching TV and even heard him. Ray walked back upstairs to check on both Dalton and Tibbs.

“What’s going on up here? Why are you crying, Tibbs?” Ray asked, turning to Tibbs after looking in Dalton’s direction.

“Dalton won’t give me back the plug,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“We’ve been on that thing almost all day, he just sucks, he needs to accept that,” Dalton told Ray.

“Shut up!” Tibbs yelled at Dalton, throwing the remote control at Dalton’s head.

Dalton, now, was livid and picked up Tibbs by his neck, “I said stop Tibbs! You’re pissing me off now,”

“Dalton! Let Tibbs go before you choke him to death,” Ray shouted at Dalton, panicking.

“Fine…” Dalton replied to Ray, dropping Tibbs to the floor.

“I fucking hate you bitch!” Tibbs yelled at Dalton, crying again.

Dalton walked out and threw up his middle finger at Tibbs as he left to blow off steam. Ray stayed behind with Tibbs to calm him down first, Ray knew that Dalton was only going to hit punching bags and not destroy anything this time. Ray went over to Tibbs to comfort him.

“Tibbs, what was that all about?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“I guess something just crawled up Dalton’s ass and made him be an asshole today, I don’t fucking know,” Tibbs blurted out at Ray.

Ray went to hug Tibbs and Tibbs willingly hugged him back, “I just wanted the plug back, just one more game,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

Ray patted Tibbs on his back, “Come on, let’s take a break Tibbs, no more gaming for now,”

****

Dalton punched the hell out of that punching bag, Ray has never witnessed Tibbs and Dalton fight like this but with every relationship—a fight may come someday. Dalton was pretty upset, he didn’t want to be bothered but Ray was going to bother him anyway even if that meant that they had to duke it out with their fists.

“Not now, Ray,” Dalton shouted at Ray, as he saw Ray walk into their home gym.

“No, Dalton, we’re gonna talk about this… you almost choked Tibbs to death back there, what were you thinking?!” Ray shouted back at Dalton.

“Tibbs didn’t listen to me when I said no, but I fucked up and went crazy, sorry,” Dalton told Ray, going back to punching the punching bag.

“Tell Tibbs that later, you guys should probably stay away from each other for the rest of the day,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“That’s not gonna happen, Ray, we may hate each other for now but he’ll be back… he always comes back,” Dalton told Ray, hitting the punching bag while speaking to him.

“Apologize to him, he was very upset when you left,” Ray replied to Dalton, putting a hand on Dalton’s shoulder causing Dalton to stop.

“I will, just later on, I wanna hit this thing right now,” Dalton told Ray, gently grabbing Ray’s hand and patting it before punching the punching bag again.

“Ok… I’ll let you do your thing now,” Ray replied to Dalton, walking away.

Dalton focused all of his energy back onto the punching bag, it was quite difficult for him because he would see Tibbs’ face while doing it and was unable to focus fully. Dalton continued hitting it, but shortly after stopped to regain his focus. However, Dalton came in roaring back to the punching bag and striking it again.

Eventually, Dalton just gave up and sat down to let himself feel every emotion that he was trying ever so hard to bury. Ray wasn’t too far away to hear Dalton starting to punch the wall and swear out loud, so he went back to check up on Dalton to see if he was alright.

“Dalton?!” Ray shouted at Dalton, out of fear and concern.

“Fuck, my knuckles! This wall must have gotten stronger or something, Jesus,” Dalton cried out to Ray.

“Come ‘mere,” Ray told Dalton, coming in to hug him.

Dalton, the usual hard-ass tough guy, completely surrendered to fluff for once. Even with Tibbs, Dalton liked to keep a tough guy image up for him but at this moment with Ray—he just allowed himself to be soft. Dalton started to cry once he let Ray hug him, Dalton was starting to fully feel bad for how he reacted with Tibbs earlier.

****

Ray decided to let Tibbs stay over KT and Wigans’ house to let both Dalton and Tibbs cool down. He wanted someone to hold him, but Ray was still at home with Dalton so that wouldn’t work out. Tibbs went over to Wigans to chat with him for some time.

“You ok, buddy?” Wigans asked Tibbs, putting a hand on his cheek gently to soothe Tibbs’ nerves.

“Yeah, me and Dalton just had a falling out earlier, Ray wanted me to stay here for now,” Tibbs replied to Wigans.

“Over what?” Wigans asked Tibbs.

“Something silly, it’s not important,” Tibbs blurted out to Wiggins in response.

“I could use a little laugh, I’m sure you could too,” Wiggins said to Tibbs.

“Well, we fought over a game then Dalton said something rude and I threw the remote at his head and he almost choked me to death,” Tibbs replied to Wigans.

“Whoa whoa whoa whoa, so you’re trying to get back with him I’ve heard KT said earlier?” Wiggins asked Tibbs.

“Well… I mean… yeah,” Tibbs hesitated a bit in his response to Wigans.

Wiggins raised an eyebrow and shook his head at Tibbs, “Why, man? That’s abuse,”

“Me and Dalton have a lot of history together, plus we live in the same house with Ray, gotta find some way to straighten it out,” Tibbs replied to Wigans.

Wigans put a hand on Tibbs’ shoulder, “Hey… don’t let him hurt you too much, I’ve seen this before—a lot of times, once an abuser always an abuser,”

Tibbs put his head down in shame, “Well, I mean I’m no better, I threw the remote control at this head and left a mark there,” he replied to Wigans.

Wigans rubbed Tibbs’ shoulder out of comfort and support, “You two just need to be away from each other for a little bit, let him cool down again, but if it happens again—you’re always welcomed to come back here with me and KT,”

KT came back into the room, seeing Tibbs with his head down and leaning on Wigans like a small child with his father, “Tibbs, what’s the matter?”

Tibbs picked his head back up to face KT and response to her, “It’s just me and Dalton, we’re having some problems together, he got mad and I got mad so Ray separated us for now,”

KT hugged Tibbs, “It’s gonna be okay, Ray said that he’s coming back in a few to check on us,” Tibbs smiled in response to KT hugging him, it was much needed at the moment.

“Is there an Xbox here? I miss playing it already,” Tibbs asked both KT and Wigans.

“No, but we have a smart TV,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

“That’s good enough,” Tibbs said to Wigans, running straight to the sofa shortly after.

“Before you do that, come back here, me and KT are about to play UNO,” Wigans told Tibbs, taking him by the hand.

“Okay,” Tibbs replied to Wiggins, willingly getting back up from the sofa to join Wigans and KT.

****

Ray and Dalton ended up laying in the bed together, Dalton missed Tibbs a lot but still knew that they needed time away from each other to heal. Dalton didn’t have that in mind, however. He was GOING to see Tibbs one way or the other, even if Ray didn’t want him to.

“When’s Tibbs coming back?” Dalton whined to Ray.

“Not yet, Dalton, are you ready for him to come back or you just want him here? You nearly choked him to death and he threw a remote control at your head, that’s not good,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“But I miss him!” Dalton whined to Ray, punching the wall.

“Whoa whoa whoa, stop that! You’re gonna break your knuckles, muscles,” Ray replied to Dalton, grabbing him back into bed.

“I felt your boner, Ray,” Dalton told Ray, after Dalton fell on top of Ray as Ray pulled him back into bed with him.

Dalton continued to Ray, winking at him and tugging him around, “Wanna play again? Tibbs is at KT and Wigans’ place, come on princess,” he pressured Ray.

“Dalton, you’re hurting right now, I’m not gonna—” Ray replied to Dalton, before being interrupted with a kiss from Dalton.

“Not gonna what? Hmmm?” Dalton whispered to Ray, attempting to seduce him.

Ray took Dalton’s hands and patted them gently, “I just don’t wanna take advantage of the situation,”

Dalton whined out of frustration as he pulled away from Ray, “You’re no fun, we all agreed to a three way Ray, we can still have a little playtime over here,”

“You’re upset right now, Dalton, and I don’t wanna make things any more worse than they already are,” Ray replied to Dalton, playing with his hair to soothe his pain.

“Come on, it’s not like Tibbs is watching us, I won’t say anything,” Dalton drilled pressure back into Ray.

“No means no, Dalton, now be a good boy for Tibbs… and me,” Ray replied to Dalton, standing firm in his choice.

Dalton whined then banged his head on his pillow, “Hmmmugh,” Dalton cried out of frustration to Ray.

“You’re gonna thank me for this later, Dalton, never do something based on your emotions,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Fuck, I really wanted to help you out with that boner,” Dalton whined to Ray.

Ray laughed, “When you and Tibbs cool down and get back together, you’ll both be able to help me,” as he patted Dalton on his head.

“Ow! I’m still sore there, fucking Tibbs, who ever knew my pup would ever have that kind of strength?” Dalton told Ray.

“I didn’t even do it that hard, you big baby,” Ray replied to Dalton.

Dalton laughed, “I know, I’m just fucking with you,”

Ray smiled then shook his head, “Oh you,”

“Take me with you tomorrow, I wanna see Tibbs,” Dalton asked of Ray.

“Are you guys gonna be good? Don’t hurt each other now,” Ray replied to Dalton.

“Come oooon, pleeease?” Dalton whined to Ray, asking him.

“Alright, but I’m serious, no hitting or choking, that goes for the both of you,” Ray replied to Dalton.

Ray and Dalton laid down, getting as much sleep as possible to get their fuel for the next day.

****

Tibbs decided to share a bed with Wigans, nothing sexual at all, but just to have someone to be there while Ray is keeping Dalton company.

“You ok buddy? I keep feeling you move around a lot in the bed,” Wigans asked Tibbs.

“I can’t sleep, I miss Dalton, I miss Ray,” Tibbs replied to Wigans.

“Awww, Ray will be back tomorrow, don’t know about Dalton though,” Wigans told Tibbs.

Tibbs laid on Wigans’ chest, “Maybe if I tell you a story, you’ll be able to sleep better,” Wigans continued to Tibbs.

“What am I? 5?” Tibbs replied to Wigans.

Wigans laughed, “You act like it,”

“Actually yeah I do, I’m five then, lay it on me—I’m all ears,” Tibbs playfully replied to Wigans.

“There once was a guy by the name Eric,” Wigans told Tibbs, before being interrupted by him.

“The hacker with the glasses who works for us?” Tibbs asked Wigans.

“Yeah, you catch on quickly, don’t you? Let me finish the rest of the story, eager beaver okay?” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

“Sorry,” Tibbs told Wigans.

“He had glasses like you said, his hair was nice, had a great ass, was very smart and I mean super smart,” Wigans said to Tibbs.

“What happened to him?” Tibbs asked Wigans.

“We broke up, that’s what happened,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

“So, you were fucking the hacker this whole time and he never said anything?” Tibbs asked Wigans.

“Yeah, go ask him next time you see him and just watch his reaction,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

“Oh, me and him are definitely gonna have a talk next time I see him, that’s crazy—I didn’t even know you two had something going on,” Tibbs told Wigans.

“Well… now you know,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

“Got any more stories man? That didn’t make me sleepy enough,” Tibbs asked Wigans, looking up to him while laying on his chest.

“Of course,” Wigans replied to Tibbs, gently playfully rubbing Tibbs’ head.

****

Tibbs still laid there on Wigans’ chest, this time sleeping like a small child, his snoring was pretty loud though, “And that’s how the little red hoodie lady crossed the street,”

KT saw the adorable moment go on between Wigans and Tibbs and decided to go in and check on them, she smiled at them both, “Look at how precious he looks,” KT gently rubbed Tibbs’ face, aiding him in sleep.

“He really misses Dalton and Ray, he told me,” Wigans whispered to KT.

“I know,” KT whispered back to Wigans, “Ray told me on the phone earlier that he’s bringing Dalton with him tomorrow,” KT continued to Wigans.

“I hope it doesn’t turn sour, Tibbs and Dalton can be like lightening strikes once things turn sour, that’s what Ray told me,” Wigans told KT.

“You’re gonna help him and me out to make sure that it doesn’t turn out that way,” KT replied to Wigans.

“Here’s to hoping that we’re able to keep that from happening,” Wigans told KT.


	3. Like a Thunderstorm, Blooming Into a Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray, KT, and Wigans all are hoping that the reunion between Tibbs and Dalton goes well—knowing these two, the outcome is pretty hard to predict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This didn’t take me very long at all to finish putting together, I brainstormed everything before even working on this chapter.
> 
> -I've wrote this in a day, so it might not be super long but it has everything that I wanted to add into the fic.

Tibbs laid peacefully on Wigans’ chest, peaceful like a baby who just had their formula. Wigans felt asleep too, his arm wrapped around Tibbs. KT had long since left the bedroom, she went to her bed and settled down over there. Tibbs slowly moved his hand to touch Wigans’ hand, “Tibbs?” Wigans said to Tibbs in his sleep.

“Hmm?” Tibbs asked Wigans, softly.

“Easy there buddy,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs let go of Wigans’ hand and laid on his side away from Wigans.

“I wanna cuddle,” Tibbs told Wigans.

“As long as you don’t get too frisky with your hands, it’s okay Tibbs,” Wigans replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs turnt back to Wigans and wrapped his arms around him, “Dalton,” Tibbs said softly to himself in his sleep.

“I know, I know buddy, he’ll be here soon,” Wigans replied to Tibbs in his sleep.

****

It was now three in the afternoon, Tibbs and Wigans have long since woke up along with KT. Ray and Dalton had already shown up, but Tibbs was upstairs and didn’t know that Dalton was there until Ray called him down.

“Tibbs?! Come down here, mister,” Ray yelled from downstairs to Tibbs, so he could hear him.

Tibbs came running down the steps, excited to see Dalton again, and there he was… Dalton right next to Ray.

“Dalton!” Tibbs joyfully shouted, as he went to hug Dalton.

“Tibbs! Miss me?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

Tibbs nodded in response to Dalton, Dalton felt Tibbs’ head nod as he held him.

“Let’s go upstairs, pup, we’ve gotta talk for a little,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“Okay, we’ll be back,” Tibbs turnt back to Ray, as he walked upstairs with Dalton.

Ray chuckled softly in response, “Take it easy up there, I would hate to have to separate you guys all over again,”

Dalton smirked at Ray, “We will, princess,” then winked at him.

Ray whispered to himself, “I doubt it, but whatever,”

Ray stayed downstairs with Wigans and KT to hang out while Tibbs and Dalton went upstairs to straighten things out between the two of them.

“Hey Ray, you wanna play cards with me and KT?” Wigans asked Ray.

“Dalton and Tibbs will be fine, don’t worry, you’ve seen how happy Tibbs was and how Dalton reacted too, right? Come on, they’ll be okay,” KT reassured Ray, as she grabbed his hand and guided him over to the table.

“I guess I could watch you two lose real quick,” Ray replied to KT and Wigans, jokingly.

“Very cute, funny man, but it looks like I have the right cards so I’ll be winning this time,” Wigans told Ray.

“I don’t know what you two are talking about, but I’m gonna win this time,” KT said with confidence to both Ray and Wigans.

****

Meanwhile, Tibbs and Dalton went into Wigans’ bedroom and had some alone time together to work on their relationship. Tibbs was a bit nervous thinking back to when he threw the remote control at his head—he relaxed a bit as soon as Dalton and him came into the bedroom.

“So?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“What?” Dalton asked Tibbs, in response.

“We actually fought over a video game?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Uh, well, yeah—plus you threw a fucking remote control at my head,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“And you grabbed me by my neck, you didn’t even have to do that,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“But you threw a remote at my head, Tibbs, you left a mark there!” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

“We don’t have to take it that far, Dalton,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, in a calmer tone than Dalton.

“You’ve gotta say sorry first then,” Dalton told Tibbs.

“You need to say it too… come on, we’ll say it together,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Alright,” Dalton told Tibbs. “I’m sorry,” Dalton and Tibbs said to each other in unison.

“See? That wasn’t so—“ Tibbs told Dalton, before being interrupted by a kiss from Dalton.

“Say no more, Tibbs, I couldn’t wait to taste you again my pup,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, holding him as they rolled around in bed.

“Me too, Dalton, me too…,” Tibbs told Dalton, surrendering to his embrace and his kiss.

Tibbs moaned once Dalton moved his hands down to Tibbs’ butt and thighs, even being away from each other for a day and a half made them both hungry for each other.

“You ready for it, Tibbs?” Dalton asked Tibbs, before they got into doing it.

“Hell yeah, I missed you doing it to me, come take it from me,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, daring Dalton to make him submit.

“Ah, you want me to work for it? Alright then, let’s play Tibbs,” Dalton told Tibbs, accepting the challenge.

Tibbs got up and ran around in the bedroom, trying to hide from Dalton, but realized that it was a pointless decision and eventually gave into Dalton. “Where you gonna go, sweet cheeks? We can’t play hide and seek in here, Ray might see us and judge us,”

“Look at you, Dalton, thinking about Ray for once, that’s different,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Come ‘mere, you little dickhead,” Dalton told Tibbs, picking him up and tossing onto the bed, “Been wanting to tear you up since I first got in here with Ray,” Dalton continued to Tibbs.

“Tear me up then, daddy,” Tibbs playfully replied to Dalton.

****

KT, Wigans, and Ray—in the meantime, were still playing cards together and talking about the reunion between Dalton and Tibbs. KT was kicking some serious ass in the card game against the guys, she was dealt a very lucky bunch of cards.

“Pay up, gentlemen—this lady kicked your asses,” KT proudly declared to Ray and Wigans.

Ray and Wigans groaned and threw their cards down in shame, knowing that KT was not about to let them live it down. Oh, she was going to brag in their faces just like they bragged in front of her face when either one of them beat her in cards.

“You got lucky this time, girlie,” Wigans replied to KT.

“My question is how though?” Ray asked KT, before turning back to Wigans.

“Next time, don’t gloat in my face when you win, that’s God’s way of humbling your asses,” KT proudly and playfully shouted at Ray and Wigans.

Suddenly, both Ray and Wigans heard a pounding noise going on upstairs then heavy moans coming from Wigans’ bedroom. It was no one other than Dalton and Tibbs getting it on, even being a day and a half away from each other made them hungry to get their hands on one another.

[[ ** _“Oh, oh, oh, Dalton, fuck yeah, fucccck yeah!” Tibbs shouted and moaned, crying out to Dalton, wanting him to give it all that he has inside of him._**

**_“I’m close, Tibbs, don’t let me slide out!” Dalton cried out to Tibbs, out of utter passion._ **

**_“Oh, I’m definitely not gonna—ooh—let that happen, fuck!” Tibbs replied to Dalton, going insane from the irresistible warmth in his thighs as Dalton kept sliding in and out of his hole._** ]]

“That’s Tibbs up there? In my room?” Wigans asked Ray and KT.

Ray smiled then chuckled, “Yup, seems like him and Dalton made up again,” he replied to Wigans.

“I didn’t know that Tibbs was a bottom, I guess Dalton really has him whipped good for sure—it sounds like he’s really enjoying himself up there,” Wigans told Ray.

“He is, they let me tag along with them too—Tibbs really knows how to take it and give it, but you guys didn’t hear that come from me,” Ray told both Wigans and KT.

“Hey, this is a judgment free zone, you go get those dicks Ray,” KT replied to Ray, high-fiving him.

“My bedroom’s gonna smell like sex now, thanks to them,” Wigans complained.

“Aw, Wigans—you should be used to that by now, I’m pretty sure that you and Eric had moments go on in there too,” Ray replied to Wigans.

“Ooh, you too, Wigans?” KT asked Wigans.

“…Yeah, but me and Eric didn’t last, we kinda just went our separate ways, I dunno,” Wigans replied to KT.

“Aw, you ever need to drink and talk about it with me, I’m always here,” KT told Wigans, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Gee thanks, but I don’t know if I should go any further, it could be TMI,” Wigans replied to KT.

Ray rolled his eyes and chuckled, “Oh Wigans, stop it, we’re listening to Tibbs and Dalton get it on up there—our tainted ears can handle whatever you’re bringing to us,” he told Wigans.

“Don’t back out once I tell you then,” Wigans replied to Ray.

“Ain’t no one backing out, Wigans, stop being so bashful,” Ray said to Wigans.

“Yeah! You can trust us, Wigans, we wanna know more about Eric anyway—he never opened up to us about you,” KT told Wigans.

****

Dalton and Tibbs came back downstairs smiling at each other, almost forgetting that Ray, Wigans, and KT were still there. Tibbs blushed seeing the looks on their faces, knowing that they all had heard him and Dalton fuck each other’s brains out. Dalton didn’t flench one bit, he was never the type to be shy like Tibbs anyway, he was always the one who broke Tibbs out of his shell.

“Oh fuck, you guys heard us,” Tibbs blurted out to Ray, Wigans, and KT, running away to hide in the closet.

“Oh noooo you don’t, come ‘mere Coward the Cowardly Dog,” Ray replied to Tibbs, grabbing him before he could even open the closet.

Dalton laughed seeing Tibbs blush and try to hide away from everyone—he thought that Tibbs was just being ridiculous and wanted him to get it together, “Tibbs, pup, it’s okay—it’s just sex between us two guys who love one another, people do it all the time—quit it with the shy act,”

“But they heard me moan,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

Dalton rolled his eyes and laughed at Tibbs again, “You’re a bottom, Tibbs, and that’s okay—you can’t lift heavier weights than me either and that’s fine too, just stop it,”

“I hope you two plan on tidying up my room now because I know it smells like sweat and cum in there now,” Wigans complained to Tibbs and Dalton.

“It’s your room, chocolate sunshine, you do it,” Dalton replied to Wigans.

“Dalton…” Ray scolded Dalton.

“Alright, alright, alright—me and Tibbs will do it then,” Dalton told Wigans, wrapping his arms around Tibbs and kissing him.

“No, Dalton, you do it—you topped me, I just took it up the ass,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“Your cum got all over his bed when I was tearing it up back there,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, smacking Tibbs’ butt shortly after.

“Motherfucker,” Tibbs groaned at Dalton.

Wigans cleared his throat and handed brooms, water, and other room cleaning products, “Get to work, you two, you’re the ones who wanted to break each other’s backs in my bedroom,”

Tibbs fell out on the floor like he was five again throwing a temper tantrum, “Nooooo, I don’t wanna!”

“Tibbs, get up from there, stupid,” Dalton shouted at Tibbs.

“Tibbs, you whining like that won’t make the mess disappear, get up!” Wigans told Tibbs, annoyed.

“Fine, gimme that thing Dalton,” Tibbs said to Dalton.

“What’s the magic word, pup?” Dalton asked Tibbs, pulling back the broom.

“Ugh! Gimme that thing Dalton, please,” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

Dalton laughed, then gave the broom away to Tibbs, “Dickhead, you fucking dickhead,” Tibbs said to Dalton, shaking his head at Dalton.

“Watch your language, you don’t want me to choke you again now, do you?” Dalton asked Tibbs.

“No, just stop playing games with me and give me stuff when I ask you for it, you’re not even that big on manners yourself dude,” Tibbs complained to Dalton.

“Don’t lie on me, Tibbs, I was raised by an upstanding family—manners are my forte,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

Tibbs laughed, “I’ve met your parents before, they both burp at the table without even saying excuse me, you do the same thing as them—come on now, Dalton,”

Ray put his arms around both Dalton and Tibbs, “Ohhh, that’s the two boys I know and love,”

Wigans cleared his throat again, “Alright, chop chop, let’s go you two—Tibbs, it was cute seeing you act like a baby throwing a hissy fit on the floor but it’s time to get to work…”

Dalton chuckled then walked away, “See ya, Tibbs, have fun,”

Wigans walked over to Dalton and tapped him on his shoulder, “A-hem, where do you think you’re going?”

“Tibbs can handle it, cleaning is for bottoms anyway,” Dalton told Wigans, jokingly, just to get his lazy ass out of cleaning.

Ray picked up Dalton and took him back over to Tibbs, right next to him, “Oh no you don’t, get in there princess,”

Tibbs laughed, “Hahaha! Ray got you, you thought that you were gonna get out of doing this, I’m about to make you do it yourself just to get back at you,”

“Tibbs, get back to work,” Ray yelled at Tibbs.

Tibbs whined in response to Ray, “But—“

Dalton laughed at Tibbs mockingly, playing tit-for-tat with him, “Yeah, that’s right, you’re not gonna make me doing anything alone,”

“Shut up!” Tibbs yelled at Dalton.

“Hey, play nice, you two!” Ray shouted at both Tibbs and Dalton.

“Hmmmmugh!” Tibbs groaned, out of frustration.

“Hey Tibbs, you want me to embarrass you in front of KT and Wigans out here and spank you like a child like Doc used to?” Ray asked Tibbs.

“Nooooo!” Tibbs yelled at Ray.

“Back to work then,” Ray replied to Tibbs.

****

Dalton just stood there like a complete asshole, watching Tibbs clean everything up by himself, “Hey, you gonna help or what?” Tibbs asked Dalton.

“Nah, you look even prettier when you clean,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, chuckling after.

Tibbs threw an empty bucket at Dalton, “Get your lazy ass over here and help me,”

Dalton wasn’t too happy about that, “Ow! You want me to choke you again, dickwad?”

“Do it again and I’ll punch you this time, I swear,” Tibbs yelled at Dalton.

Ray got in between Dalton and Tibbs, “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy, guys,”

“Move Ray, I’m about to teach Dalton a lesson,” Tibbs whined to Ray.

“Tibbs! Cut it out!” Ray replied to Tibbs.

“Ugggghhhhh!” Tibbs screamed, out of frustration.

Ray picked Tibbs up and whispered into his ear, “Hey, stop it, you’re gonna lose to Dalton—knock it off, okay?”

Dalton laughed at Tibbs, “Big baby hahaha!”

“Fuck off, Dalton!” Tibbs yelled at Dalton.

“Dalton, that’s enough! Get down there and clean with Tibbs, Wigans asked you to do it too, let’s go!” Ray demanded Dalton.

“Not so funny now, huh bitch?” Tibbs asked Dalton, mockingly.

“Shut up, Tibbs,” Dalton blurted out to Tibbs, lunging at him.

“Hey! No, Dalton!” Ray grabbed Dalton and picked him up.

“Okay okay, put me down Ray, damn!” Dalton whined to Ray. Ray threw Dalton to the floor as punishment for attempting to choke Tibbs again.

“Alright now, dickhead, help me!” Tibbs told Dalton, clapping his hands to get a reaction out of Dalton.

“You’re lucky that Ray was there, I love you Tibbs, but watch how you talk to me,” Dalton replied to Tibbs.

“I love you too, just don’t make me do all of the work while you just sit on your ass,” Tibbs told Dalton.

“Alright then pup, I’ll help you out,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, finally giving in to him.

Ray patted Dalton on his back, “Good boy, now you two play nice, I’m going back to KT and Wigans—no more sex in here, I know you guys wouldn’t wanna have to clean up everything all over again,”

Ray left Tibbs and Dalton to clean up Wigans’ room, the boys were back at it again with the fighting and all once again. Tibbs got on top of Dalton then Dalton flipped Tibbs over and put him into a headlock, but Tibbs got a hold of Dalton once again and flipped him over. Eventually. the two of them just started to laugh after a while over how ridiculous their arguments can be at times.

“We’re both fucking lunatics, Tibbs,” Dalton told Tibbs, touching his face gently and playfully.

“Speak for yourself, I’m okay… most days…” Tibbs replied to Dalton.

“Cut the crap, Tibbs, you’re fucking mental too, how did we get from fighting each other to laughing our asses off?” Dalton told Tibbs.

“I’m not crazy, you are,” Tibbs whined to Dalton.

“We’re both crazy, admit it,” Dalton replied to Tibbs, wrestling with Tibbs again.

“No!” Tibbs cried out to Dalton.

Dalton laughed and continued play fighting with Tibbs, “Come on, say it for me—say it for the whole world to hear, Tibbs,”

“I’m fine, Dalton,” Tibbs replied to Dalton, denying it.

Dalton began to tickle Tibbs, “No, you’re not,” causing Tibbs join Dalton in laughter.

“Sta-ha-hop!” Tibbs replied to Dalton, laughing while Dalton was tickling him.

“Boys?” Ray called out to both Tibbs and Dalton.

“Yeah?” Dalton replied to Ray.

“Get back to cleaning, Wigans will be pissed if you guys don’t get it done,” Ray told Tibbs and Dalton.

“Alright, alright Ray, we’ll do it,” Dalton whined to Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> -borrowed this fic's title from the song "Let's Chill" by the R&B group named Guy ;)
> 
> -threesome? why not, I love these dudes (Dalton grew on me the more I wrote this fic, I've made him even MORE of a piece of work here than in the actual movie hahaha) this was A LOT of fun to write


End file.
